J'ai cru voir
by Misakutsuki
Summary: Un grosminet Euh nan! Ici c’est plutôt :un Drary! C’est tout rose c’est tout beau le soleil brille... Quoi ? J’en fais trop? Juste un peu alors.  Rien n’est rose ni bleu, C’est plutôt noir pour notre Ryry d’amour qui…snif…perd la vue…! HPDM, M à venir
1. 1 Un pot de confiture !

_Note de l'auteur :_ c'est-à-dire MOIII : Bienvenue ! je tiens tout d'abord à préciser.. On sait jamais, Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je n'ai pas pleins de sous, je n'ai pas d'aussi bonne idée qu'elle pour écrire des livres… Je n'ai pas brisé le cœur de centaines voir de millier de yaoïste avec le dernier livre et le happy end purement Hétéro... Du gâchis je vous dis... Hum pardon XD Enfin bon vous l'aurez sûrement compris ici pas de chichi (pardon ca rime…) Du slash, du Yaoi, des relations entre homme Miam ! Homophobe … Ben vous voyez la petite croix en haut de l'écran, oui celle à droite... Et Ben cliquez dessus merci :D

Voici voilà donc… Le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

Oh j'oublier : un grand merci à ma** bibiche** alias Julielal qui a corriger mes fautes o Je t'aime chérie !

* * *

**J'ai cru voir …. Un pot de confiture !**

Harry était allongé dans son lit, il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait le plafond. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait ainsi, tout seul dans le dortoir, pour penser un peu et être au calme.

Il aimait ses amis, oui c'était certain, mais il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être seul. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur sa vie, qui n'allait malheureusement pas en s'améliorant.

Il avait vaincu par bonheur Voldemort quelques mois auparavant, et ce en grande partie grâce à l'aide de ses amis. Et depuis il se sentait à la fois soulagé et seul.

Il avait du mal à gérer ses sentiments face à cette victoire. Il avait non seulement tué quelqu'un mais avait mené à la mort tellement de personnes…

Il soupira et ferma ses yeux. Il avait mal. Mal à son cœur, mais pas seulement. Une autre douleur était bien présente et ne dépendait pas de sa volonté.

Il perdait la vue. Petit à petit, chaque jour qui passait semblait effacer un peu de ce monde qui l'entourait. Cela n'était pas encore trop grave, non, mais Harry savait que cela n'allait pas s'améliorer avec le temps. Et il ne voulait rien faire pour l'améliorer. Il avait l'impression que ça devait arriver. Que c'était une sorte de punition. Que les choses devaient être ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas sortir totalement indemne de ce combat. Il lui fallait une douleur, une perte.

Aujourd'hui encore il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement car il ne comptait pas le dire à quiconque. Il voulait que cela reste secret. Il voulait que ce soit son fardeau à lui seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe trop de lui et qu'on ait pitié de lui. Et puis ils, eux tous, n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Il ne voulait pas avoir à imaginer leurs regards sur lui, il ne voulait pas entrevoir la pitié sur leurs visages alors qu'il perdrait petit à petit la vue.

Il ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs, les images qu'il garderait en mémoire soient ternis par de la pitié, ou par tout autre sentiment qui le ferait se sentir différent. Il voulait jusqu'au bout garder une vie intacte. Il voulait préserver sa vision du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement privé de la vue. Il ne pourra ainsi qu'imaginer leurs regards, il ne s'en souviendrait pas réellement comme quelque chose de douloureusement réel.

Oui, voilà il cacherait. Il ferait comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne serait pas si sorcier que cela non ? _(nda : jeux de mots …ramoutcho applaudissez moi s'il vous plait … sors)_ Et sur cette pensée Harry s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla doucement et constata qu'il s'était encore une fois endormi habillé. Il soupira et se leva discrètement, ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. 

Une fois lavé, séché, habillé,... coiffé ? Euh non ca sert à rien … Il se mit devant le miroir et se regarda. Il fut soulagé de constater que muni de sa légendaire et... horrible paire de lunettes ronde, il se voyait encore relativement bien. Un peu flou par moment … mais relativement bien. Il fallait être optimiste ! Et oublier qu'il venait de voir ses cheveux devenir... violets. Non, tout allait parfaitement bien !

Il ferma les yeux et se détourna du miroir. Tout allait bien …

Il sortit alors de la salle de bain et alla pendre en avance son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Heureusement qu'il était seul car Harry venait de mettre du thé sur sa tartine prenant sa tasse pour un pot de confiture. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à sa vue… 

Autour de lui il n'y avait que quelques personnes, trois ou quatre élèves ainsi que quelques professeurs. Il se dépêcha de finir son thé et de manger sa tartine au thé pour quitter la grande salle. Et c'est en sortant qu'il vit Hermione et Ron arriver. Il essaya de les esquiver, malheureusement pour lui Hermione lui sauta dessus.

« Tu t'est levé tôt aujourd'hui ! On s'inquiétait, on ne t'a trouvé nulle part dans la tour ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« Désolé Hermione, j'avais vraiment trop faim … Il faut que je me dépêche j'ai oublié mon devoir de potion sur mon bureau ! » Et Harry se sauva en courant. Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec eux … Il voulait être seul.

Mais dans sa course il heurta quelqu'un et les fit tomber tout les deux. Il se releva _(ndb: alors là il y avait relava, et moi je ricane en imaginant Harry qui se douche au milieu du couloir)_ rapidement, confus et rougissant de sa maladresse

« Pardon … Excusez moi »

Et sans regarder qui il avait percuté il repartit en courant. Fuyant tout et tout le monde,

laissant derrière lui un Draco Malefoy totalement estomaqué. Harry Potter venait de s'excuser et de fuir devant lui … Au lieu de l'insulter en l'accusant lui de l'avoir percuté !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Harry attendait devant la salle de cours de Potion. Pour une fois il était en avance. Il était seul et appréciait cela. Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée, en bon chouchou de Snape, Draco Malefoy arriva lui aussi en avance, accompagné de ses deux gorilles. Harry soupira, il ne manquait plus que ça… Devoir rester avec LUI ! 

Malefoy ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à prendre la parole pour entamer les hostilités.

« Alors Potter, depuis quand tu t'excuse comme un vulgaire elfe de maison ? Tu as enfin compris où se trouvait ta place ! Il était temps …»

Harry soupira, c'était bien sa veine, la personne qu'il avait un peu plus tôt percuté puis fui n'était nulle autre que son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malefoy ! Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant l'ignorer.

« Et bien tu as aussi perdu ta langue on dirait… »

Harry fut, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, heureux de voir arriver Hermione et Ron.

« Dégage la fouine, tu empoisonnes l'atmosphère ! »

Harry remercia silencieusement Ron pour cette phrase qu'il n'aurait pas à prononcer.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le si détesté professeur Snape fit son apparition et les fit rentrer en classe. Harry prit place au fond et Hermione se mit à côté de lui, et ça ne pouvait qu'annoncer une discution sérieuse… Harry soupira de nouveau. Il ne manquait plus que ca … une discution avec Hermione ! C'était vraiment pas son jour.

Il sortit ses affaire, tout comme la préfète à ses côté, un peu nerveux. Hermione ne tarda pas à entamer la discution

« Harry, ca va ? On ne dirait pas … »

« Je vais très bien Hermione, merci » Ouf, il avait réussit à dire cette phrase sans hésitation…

« Pourtant tu semble nous éviter avec Ron… »

Sauf qu'il avait à côté de lui Hermione ! Pas n'importe qui, c'était Hermione ! Elle comprenait tout, voyait tout, savait tout... D'un certain côté, elle était effrayante…

« Mais non, j'étais simplement pressé ce matin ! »

« Et hier et avant-hier … »

Et zut, rezut et rerezut !

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul en ce moment… Ca va passer, tous ces événements.. Tu sais, j'ai un peu de mal… »

Voilà, bonne idée Harry, bravo ! Mettre ca sur le compte du choc de la guerre !

Hermione acquiesça, semblant satisfaite de sa réponse mais ajouta tout de même

« On est tes amis Harry, tu peux nous parler de tout tu sais… »

« Oui je le sais Hermione, mais ça va, ça va passer ! »

Par chance Snape prit la parole et fit apparaître les potions à réaliser, ce qui mit fin à la discussion.

Harry réalisa silencieusement sa potion alors qu'Hermione faisait pareil de son coté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle intervienne en lui lançant un:

« Non Harry ! » Elle s'approcha de lui et lui enleva sa racine des mains.

« Tu t'es trompé de plante, ce n'est pas une racine d'asphodèle qu'il faut mettre mais une de gingembre ! »

« Ah oui, merci »

Voilà que sa vision lui avait encore joué des tours… Il allait devoir redoubler d'attention avec le temps… Sinon ses amis allaient vite se douter de quelque chose.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et Harry rendit son échantillon de potion loupé au professeur et partit rapidement, direction son dortoir.

* * *

Arrivé à destination Harry fit mine de sortir un livre et de lire, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux… Il avait mal, il fallait qu'il les laisse se reposer s'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il repensa à sa journée... Mauvaise journée… Et les suivantes seraient bien pires. Il n'osait pas penser au moment où ses amis se rendraient compte de son secret… Il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas avant qu'il soit totalement ou presque aveugle. 

Harry se releva d'un coup et rouvrit les yeux. Il fallait qu'il aille manger… Sinon ses amis allaient vraiment se douter de quelque chose. Et ça, ce serait vraiment mauvais. Il partit donc en trainant les pieds en direction de la grande salle …

* * *

The end ! Pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais essayer d'aller pas trop lentement… Mais mon inspiration va et vient de manière fort irrégulière ! engueule son inspiration 

Review ? yeux chibi tout mimi comme Honey-sempai ou Tama-sempai dans Ouran High school host club ! o

Je vous aime !


	2. 2 Un Chapicdile

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**J'ai cru voir … Un Chapicdile**

* * *

_Il partit donc en trainant les pieds en direction de la grande salle …_

* * *

Le repas s'était déroulé sans réel problème, il avait un peu parlé, même si cela lui avait demandé un énorme effort. Il le fallait, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons tout de suite. Et pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas envie de rester avec ses amis, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Une fois le repas fini il s'était directement rendu dans son dortoir et s'était couché. Il avait besoin de repos… Sinon demain serait bien pire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le cri de Ron qui courait partout autour de la chambre

« Mais où est-elle ?! »

Harry soupira mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il voulait encore profiter un peu de son lit douillet.

« RHAAAA … » On entendit alors un bruit de chute… Ron venait de se prendre les pieds dans une valise… C'est ça de courir partout sans regarder où on met les pieds !

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux… et fut ébloui. Il faisait jour. La journée commençait bien, il avait déjà mal aux yeux. Il soupira de nouveau et tendit le bras en direction de sa table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes, qu'il mit sur son nez. Il releva alors les yeux à la recherche d'une tête rousse. Et ce ne fut que lorsque le propriétaire de ladite tête rousse poussa un juron qu'il le trouva. Il sourit amusé de voir sa silhouette floue courir de nouveau partout… Voila une chose qui ne changerait jamais : Ron !

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il entendit une sorte de 'gromf' lui répondre et il sourit de nouveau

« Euh je parle pas le grognement, désolé Ron ! »

« Humpf ! J'ai perdu ma deuxième chaussette ! »

Harry se mit à rire à cette réponse. Finalement il y aurait quelque chose de drôle dans cette journée !

« Regarde au fond de ton lit ! Moi je file sous la douche »

Et il partit joyeusement en direction de la salle de bain… mais sur le chemin il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Une première fois cause de la chaussure de Neville qui trainait, puis à cause d'un tas de livre aussi. Et pour finir la pointe d'une plume se planta sur son gros doigt de pied, (et ça fait mal) avant d'arriver enfin dans la salle de bain, loin de cette chambre dangereuse pour quelqu'un qui n'y voit pas clair.

Et Ron, fourré sous sa couette avec pour seul partie du corps visible ses pieds n'avait rien remarqué. Heureusement pour Harry... ou pas. (nda : j'imagine facilement Ron ainsi … et c'est franchement comique ! « Misa morte de rire » ndb: Misaaaaa! Coquinoute va! Il paraît que les pieds ont un fort symbolisme 'clin d'oeil')

* * *

Ce jour là, Harry commença joyeusement la journée. Il n'eut pas de problème lors du petit déjeuner, veillant bien cette fois à mettre de la confiture et non du thé sur ses tartines. Et il prit même part à une conversation, même si celle-ci n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Ce fut lors de son premier cours de la journée, soins aux créatures magiques, que les choses devinrent beaucoup moins joyeuses et agréables.

Hagrid avait pour ce cours déniché des créatures … spéciales. Mais surtout effrayantes ! Des sortes de petits chatons à la peau recouverte de piques et d'écailles, une sorte de mélange entre un porc épic et un crocodile. Cet animal semblait même malveillant, il y en avait une dizaine qui les fixait de leurs petits yeux jaunes et rouges tout en montrant leurs dents, deux rangées de dents pointues.

« Ne craignez rien les enfants, ils sont adorables. Ce sont des Chapicdiles. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire forcé à Hagrid à cette phrase. Mais bien sûre, l'habit ne fait pas le moine... Et pourtant, il faut croire que pour ces petites bestioles, la première impression était la bonne.

Et comme toujours, ce fut lui, Harry Potter, que Hagrid choisit pour montrer à tout le monde que ces « choses » étaient inoffensives. Harry soupira mais se laissa faire, il s'approcha doucement des bestioles et tendit la main tout comme Hagrid lui disait de faire. Mais il tendit la main un peu trop près de l'animal et se piqua. Il retira vivement sa main et recula, voyant l'animal bouger dans sa direction. Mais tout cela était flou … Il avait du mal à distinguer les intentions de cette bestiole.

Et puis tout se mit à tourner, tout devint encore plus flou et… plus rien … Harry venait de perdre conscience. (ndb: oulalah oulalah!)

* * *

Harry fut rapidement transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne trouva rien de grave mais le garda tout de même pour qu'il se repose. Elle fit donc sortir tous ses amis, qui l'avaient bien sûr accompagné pour savoir ce qu'il avait.

Puis Mme Pomfresh revint vers son malade pour lui parler :

« Mr Potter, il faut que je vous parle »

Harry releva la tête vers elle sans répondre, attendant simplement qu'elle continue.

« J'ai remarqué lorsque je vous ai ausculté que vous aviez un tout autre problème que celui pour lequel on vous a amené ici. »

Elle fit une pause pour le regarder bien dans les yeux.

« Il semblerait que vous perdez la vue. »

Harry referma ses yeux et soupira, et voilà c'était bien sa veine, maintenant tout le monde allait être au courant. L'infirmière continua cependant de parler

« Je ne voulais pas parler de cela devant tout le monde, car il me semble que vous vous rendez bien compte de cela mais que le cachez. »

Harry acquiesça en gardant toujours ses yeux fermés.

« Il est sûrement possible de trouver un remède, ou une potion qui au moins ralentira cela, pourquoi tenez vous à le cacher ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Mr Potter ? »

Il soupira de nouveau. Décidément ces dernier temps, les soupirs ça le connaissait...

« Je ne veux pas. » Il rouvrit les yeux … « Personne ne doit savoir ! Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit le sache »

« Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas à subir cela, et encore moins à le vivre seul. Il faudra en parler tôt ou tard. »

Elle se tut et attendit sa réponse… Mais seul le silence acceuillit ses paroles. Elle se releva alors et ajouta:

« Je vous laisse vous reposer. »

Harry se recoucha correctement et ferma les yeux. Evidemment, il allait devoir en parler tôt ou tard… mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Il ne voulait pas de pitié, ni de regard attristé. Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était son problème à lui et à lui seul. Et sur cette dernière pensée il s'endormit.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il fut réveillé par des voix autour de lui. Il reconnut tout de suite celles de Ron et Hermione en train de se disputer... Comme toujours. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Mais sa vision était floue. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les mis sur son nez. Sa vision devint moins floue, sans pour autant être excellente. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à ses deux meilleurs amis d'arrêter de se crier dessus qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacé. Harry la repoussa immédiatement, surpris.

« Harry ! Ca va ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui, oui … »

Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un grand sourire. A ce geste, Harry se tendit et dut se retenir pour ne pas le repousser de nouveau.

« On venait juste voir si tu allais bien, on doit retourner en cours. A plus tard ! Repose-toi bien ! »

Hermione lui sourit avant de tirer Ron qui n'eut le temps que de lui faire signe de la main avant d'être emporté hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

L'infirmière arriva auprès d'Harry qui était à demi allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie. Il faudrait qu'il pense à prendre un abonnement d'ailleurs. Elle s'arrêta à coté de lui et posa deux fioles sur la table de chevet.

« Vous allez pouvoir sortir, mais avant il faudrait que vous preniez cette potion pour reprendre quelques force et puis j'aimerais vous donner cette deuxième potions pour la douleur. Vous pourrez venir en chercher chaque jour si vous le souhaitez. Cela vous aidera avec votre problème … »dit-elle en insistant sur le « problème », montrant sa désapprobation à ce sujet.

Harry but la première potion et s'assit au bord du lit

« Je tiens tout de même à ce que vous veniez régulièrement ici pour que je vous ausculte jeune homme. Je respecte votre décision mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'approuve. Si vous ne venez pas au moins une fois par semaine, je serais obligé d'aller en informer le directeur … »

Harry soupira mais acquiesça.

« Je viendrais … »

Il se releva alors et fourra la deuxième potion dans sa poche. Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Finiiii !

Review please ?

C'est bien, pas bien (ndb: bieeeeeeen!)? Je continue ou alors je range ça au fond de mon ordinateur ? (ndb: et depuis quand tu ranges des trucs dans ton ordinateur?)(nda : Chuuut faut pas le dire !!!!)

Ca serait dommage parce que j'ai pas mal d'idées o

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On n'y voit pas encore Draco. Mais ca va venir … je pense que certaines étapes sont essentielles avant d'amener notre petit couple à se former !

A dans une semaine ! (Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme bien que en ce moment ca risque d'être tendu)

Kiss


	3. 3 Un bulldog

_Note de l'auteur : Voici le troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. _

_Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter de plus._

* * *

**J'ai cru voir ... un Bulldog**

* * *

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry s'était dirigé doucement vers la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas faim, il était contrarié par cette journée qui avait viré au cauchemar. Mais il pouvait encore sauver son « secret » aux yeux de ses amis. Pour le moment … Alors il avait décidé de se rendre comme si de rien n'était dans la Grande Salle.

En chemin il ne vit personne et put donc se laisser aller à ses pensées. Les choses se compliquaient avec ce bref séjour à l'infirmerie. Il allait devoir chaque semaine aller là-bas pour savoir qu'il perdait effectivement la vue, ou alors tout le monde saurait qu'il était frappé de cécité.

* * *

Draco Malefoy avait eu une journée tout à fait normale. Il était allé en cours, il avait assisté à la catastrophe de celui de soin aux créatures magiques. Pauvre petit Potty. Il s'était piqué… Il avait regardé avec détachement tout ce groupe dégoulinant de bons sentiments et d'inquiétude l'emmener à l'infirmerie pendant que lui se rendait à son prochain cours…

La journée avait été merveilleuse en fait. Potter s'était blessé et donc n'était pas réapparu de la journée. Pansy avait même oublié de le coller, trop occupé à faire les yeux doux (bien que cela ressemble plus à quelque chose de bulldogesque (ndb: bulldogesque, mwahahaha)) à un jeune homme de bonne famille.

L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite. Draco se dirigea donc d'un pas fier, même princier vers la Grande Salle, accompagné de toute sa cour, comme il aimait la surnommer. Il y avait Crabe, Goyle, Blaise et Théo mais aussi Pansy et son nouvel « ami » dont il avait oublié le nom.

Il alla s'installer à sa table habituelle. Oui SA table. Tout le monde avait bien compris après quelques sorts ou coups de pieds bien placés que cette table lui était réservée. Il scruta alors la salle comme un roi regarde son domaine et s'arrêta un instant sur Potter constatant que malheureusement celui-ci était déjà sorti de son infirmerie chérie. (ndb: paaaauuuuvre Dragooo. Sale mioche, va)

Il ne s'y attarda pas et prit part aux conversations de ses amis. Mais il ne put s'empêcher, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, de porter de nouveau son regard sur Saint Potty. Et s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de garder son masque impassible en tout circonstances, il aurait montré de l'étonnement face à ce que venait de faire Potter. Et oui, voir quelqu'un verser du jus de citrouille sur son steak saignant n'est pas quelque chose de courant. Soit, Potter n'est pas non plus quelqu'un de « normal » mais tout de même ! A croire qu'il n'avait pas su faire la différence entre la plat contenant la sauce aux champignons et le pichet de jus de citrouille. (ndb: c'est malin, j'ai faim maintenant)

Draco ne s'attarda pas plus sur cet « évènement ». Et puis quoi encore, ce n'était que Potter et sa légendaire bizarrerie, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Il reporta donc son attention sur ses amis tout en se servant à manger. La suite du repas se passa normalement, bien que Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regard en direction du Survivant, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas d'autres mélanges étranges. Mais non, rien, la belette et la sang de bourbe l'avait rejoint et ils semblaient discuter joyeusement.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Draco faisait sa ronde de préfet, il vit au loin dans le couloir, une silhouette assise au bord de la fenetre. Il s'approcha alors silencieusement de le but de surprendre et de renvoyer cette personne dans son dortoir avec quelques petits points en moins... Il espérait de tout coeur qu'il s' agissait d'un Gryffondor, ça n'en serait que plus jouissif. Mais il s'arrêta net en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était arrêté ? C'était bien connu que Potter aimait se promener la nuit. Et il avait tant rêvé de le trouver un soir pour le renvoyer dans son dortoir et lui enlever quelques points... Mais jusqu'aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait jamais croisé.

Et aujourd'hui, cet imbécile était simplement assis au bord de la fenêtre, semblant simplement attendre qu'on l'en déloge. Draco soupira, c'était vraiment trop facile et absolument pas jouissif. Il aurait aimé le débusquer, le decouvrir en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit ... Mais non même pas.

Il déclara alors, mécontent :

« Hé Potter ! Il me semble que tu n'a rien à faire ici à cette heure tardive. »

Le dit Potter tourna alors doucement la tête vers lui mais resta silencieux, semblant chercher quelque chose. Draco pensa qu'il se comportait vraiment de manière étrange ces temps ci. Pas que ça l'interesse, non, mais tout de même ...

« Hé oh ! Potter! Je te PARLE ! Et en tout logique tu est sensé répondre. Et j'ajouterais même que tu es sensé me donner une raison pour ta présence ici. »

« Malefoy ? » Et ce fichu survivant avant dit cela tout calmement, pas le moins du monde gêné de s'être fait découvrir par un préfet à onze heures du soir dans un couloir.

« Non, Merlin ! »_Oh oui Draco très intelligente cette réplique. T'avais pas mieux en réserve ? _

« Ah... » _Tiens, Potter a fait pire que moi là. C'est presque rassurant._

« Tu n'a aucun excuse à me fournir ? Bon et bien ça fera ... Hum ... voyons ... Combien de points je vais bien pour t'enlever ? 25 ? 50. Oui 50, ça les vaut bien. »

Et Potter sembla enfin se réveiller. Et ben dit donc c'était temps ( NdB : T'arrêtes de ronchonner Mimi XD)( Nda: C'est pas moi qui ronchonne voyons c'est Dray ! ) (ndb: nan, elle a raison, tu ronchonnes par procuration là)

« Quoi ! Mais ! Pourquoi. Je .. je... Oh et puis zut tu fais bien ce que tu veux, sale fouine. »

Et sur ces quelques mots idiots, (ndb: sentirais-je un certain dédain?) il se releva et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans une pierre qui trainait par là. Encore une bourde made by Potter. Vraiment pas doué ce gars. A croire qu'il a ouvert une collection de bourdes. Ou alors ... Il a vraiment un problème !

Pris par ses pensées, Draco ne pensa même pas à rattrapper Potter pour l'embêter encore, le sermonner, le faire fuir et lui enlever plus de points. Non il pensait simplement au comportement étrange de son ennemi.

* * *

Harry venait de partir en courant vers son dortoir. Non mais quel idiot. Il n'avait même pas réussi à répondre correctement à cette sale fouine qui avait profité de la situation. Il avait besoin d'être seul, mais c'était évidemment impossible. Il fallait TOUJOURS que quelqu'un vienne le déranger. Et ce soir il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance, il avait fallu que ce soit Malefoy qui le trouve, assis sur ce rebord de fenêtre, appréciant simplement la solitude et le calme.

Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry se coucha sur son lit referma ses rideaux. Il en avait marre. Tout allait de travers. Il se retint difficilement de pleurer de rage. Et puis finalement après quelques minutes de lutte, il s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit dejeuner. On était samedi et il était tôt. Au moins il serait au calme. Il s'assit donc à sa place et se servit un bol de thé au citron (Nda: Citroooon Citrooooon-sors- NdB : J'peux avoir une part ? Ndb: moi aussi! Avec de la tarte au citron meringuée!). S'il y avait une chose à savoir à propos du prince des serpentards, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais, ô grand jamais venir le déranger le matin avant qu'il ai bu son thé. Tant qu'il n'avait pas bu son thé, Draco était d'une humeur masscrante, invivable, infernale, absolument horrible... etc etc etc vous avez compris... (Ndb : Ca me rappelle des personnes, sauf que c'est du café ')(ndb: je pourrais t'emprunter ton générateur d'adjectif aussi?)

Draco but alors d'une traite son premier bol de thé avec un sucre (très important le sucre) avant de commencer à scruter la Grande Salle. Il passa rapidement sur les diverses tables l'entourant, remarquant sans suprise son parrain à celle des professeurs, quelques autres élèves, apparrament peu friands de grasses matinées et ... Potter. Seul... en train de... Ben...rien. (ndb: mwaahahaha) Il ne faisait rien, il était assis, les yeux posés sur son bol vide. Semblant pensif, fatigué et presque malade.

Draco sourit. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres dit-on. Cette expression s'appliquait parfaitement à son cas. Il était absolument ravi du malheur de la célébrité du monde sorcier. (ndb: ici la bêta attrape Drago par les cheveux et le noie dans son thé. Non mais.) Voilà le début parfait d'une magnifique journée : un bon thé, un Potter malheureux et personne autour de lui pour lui casser les pieds ou les oreilles.( Nda : et pourquoi pas les orteils tant qu'on y est ? Ndb: et la tête, aloueeeeette -file se cacher-)

Draco but un deuxième bol de thé, accompagné d'un peu de lait cette fois, puis se fit quelques tartines qu'il engloutit avec tout les manières qu'un aristocrate peut avoir avant de filer en direction de sa chambre, désireux d'eviter le plus possible ses « amis » pour le moment.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la salle, Harry regardait toujours son bol vide, essayant de se convaincre qu'il fallait qu'il choissise quelque chose. Mais la peur de se tromper encore le figeait. Il s'était bien rendu compte hier en mangeant son steak qu'il n'avait pas prit la sauce champignon mais le jus de citrouille pour l'en recouvrir. Harry soupira. De toute manière il n'avait pas faim. Il se leva alors sans remarquer qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce son très cher ennemi venait d'en faire de même. Et même s'il l'avauit fait il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il se trouvait trop loin et donc n'aurait pu ditinguer qu'une silhouette bien trop floue. La veille, il ne l'avait reconnu que grâce à sa voix, et peut-être sa couleur de cheveux, qui était il fallait le dire, peu commune

* * *

Malefoy n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que Potter s'était également levé pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait entendu derière lui des pas se dirigeant vers les cachots. Il vit alors de qui il s'agissait et se stoppa. Qu'est ce que Potter venait faire par ici ? Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage aristocratique alors qu'il s'adossait à un mur pour attendre que Sa Sainteté le Survivant arrive à sa hauteur. (ndb: oh, belle allitération chérie)

« Alors alors Potter, on se promène encore, seul? Des problèmes avec la belette et La miss je-sais-tout? »

Il vit Potter sursauter. Il l'avait surpris? Parfait. Son sourire s'agrandit. Potter tourna la tête vers lui, une expression blasée sur visage. Il soupira et lança d'une voix calme et désinteressée

« Laisse moi tranquille Malefoy. »

Et puis il reprit son chemin, comme si lui, Prince des serpents n'était qu'une simple statue sans interêt. Malefoy fut choqué. Potter n'avait pas répondu à sa pique. Il avait simplement passé son chemin. Il se promenait seul, semblant en ce moment eviter ses amis (tout comme lui, on le remarquera). Il faisait bourdes sur bourdes. La terre ne tournait vraiment pas rond en ce moment. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de l'aristocrate. Il avait une idée. Il tout faire pour découvrir ce qui arrivait à Potter pour qu'il soit aussi étrange. Une fois la découverte faite il pourrait l'enfoncer encore plus. Oh oui, quel plan génial. Draco Malefoy se redressa alors et se rendit dans sa magnifique et sublime chambre de préfet en chef, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Harry avait filé rapidement après s'être fait stopper par Malefoy. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensée qu'il s'était dirigée vers le cachots. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se dirigea alors vers sa Salle Commune, bien qu'il n'ait pas très envie de voir ses amis. Il était encore tôt. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la Salle, et surtout aucune trace de ses amis. Ouf. Harry se vautra sur un canapé devant le feu et le contempla. Le temps passa alors doucement, Harry somnolant jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Hermione, apparement parfaitement reveillée.

« Oh Harry tu est là ! » Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui fit un grand sourire qu'il ne dintingua qu'à peine.

« Oui, Hermione. »

« Il est tôt pourtant ! C'est à cause des ronflements de Ron ? »

Oh jolie, Hermione, la tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Parce que oui, cette fille n'était absolument pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que Harry n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Il se força à sourire.

« Oh oui, un vrai calvaire pour mes oreilles. J'ai dû fuir. »

Hermione sourit, amusée.

« Sacré Ron ! On ne le changera jamais. »

Elle fit une pause et voyant que Harry n'avait rien à répondre à cela ajouta

« Bon je vais déjeuner. Tu viens avec moi ? » Harry fut à cet instant precis heureux d'avoir déjà pris son petit-déjeuner. Enfin, il n'avait rien mangé mais il s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle et avait fait comme si.

« J'ai dejà déjeuné. Je vais rester là. Je dirais au ronfleur de te rejoindre lorsqu'il sera reveillé ! »

Hermione soupira mais aquiesca.

« A toute à l'heure, Harry ! » Et Hermione sortit de la salle commune.

Harry se permit un soupir. Ca avait été dur de rester sympathique et presque joyeux mais il avait tenu bon. Hermione semblait penser qu'il avait juste une baisse de moral à cause de la guerre. Il ferma les yeux et apprecia le calme avant que tout le monde se lève et ne vienne briser cette bulle de sérénité.

* * *

Bon la dernière partie de ce chapitre n'est pas forcement très utile mais je me suis dit que Hermione et Ron devaient au moins faire une brève apparition !

Voilaaa un troisième chapitre, Finit de Justesse je l'avoue. Vous avez faillit l'avoir plus tard.

Review ? Vous aimez toujours ? Ca avance bien ? Je veux touuut savoiiiir.

Kisu


	4. 4 Snape déguisé en canari

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour, Tout d'abord joyeux noël à tous, je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai de bonnes raisons, je travail en ce moment, et puis il y a eu noël et puis j'ai aussi aider ma soeur a faire les travaux de sa nouvelle maisons pas encore finie et j'ai aussi garder mes neveux et nièce. Puis le nouvel an est arrivé. Etc etc etc. Boulot boulot boulot. Donc encore désolé pour ce retard.**

**Si non, j'ai eu une « critique » à propos de mes ou plutôt de nos commentaire avec ma très chère bêta. Ceux ci semblent être gênant. Mais à côté on m'a aussi dit « j'adore vos commetaires » Dur dilemne tout de même vous me l'accorderez. Je pense donc déjà bien réduire les commentaire par rapport au dernier chapitre. Je m'excuse si cela a gêné la lecture de certains, mais bon il y a des fois où l'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et au pire, si cela gêne vraiment beaucoup de monde je mettrais des petits numéros et les commentaires seront lisible en fin de chapitre, mais personellement je trouve cela bien moins sympathique. Donc ca sera seulement en cas d'autres plaintes. En attendant deux ou trois commentaire ne vont pas non plus vous tuer n'est ce pas ?**

**Voilà ce sera tout pour cette fois. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Il ferma les yeux et appreciant le calme avant que tout le monde se lève et vienne brise cette bulle de sérénité._

* * *

**J'ai cru voir.. Snape en déguisé en canari !**

* * *

La journée se passa normalement et sans problème ce qui ravit Harry. Il s'était reposé un moment dans la salle commune, et puis il était aller se promener, il avait même réussit a manger à peu près correctement, sans se tromper dans les sauces ou boissons. Tout parraissait donc « normal ». Tout allait bien et Harry avait passé un bonne journée. Ce qui contrastait vraiment avec les derniers jours.

En fin d'après midi, il fut maheureusement demandé par l'infirmière. La bonne partie de la journée semblait prendre fin pour s'ouvrir à nouveau sur son cauchemard.

Harry se rendit donc à l'infirmerie.

Draco Malefoy, qui avait passé sa journée a épier discrètement Harry Potter, n'avait malheuresment jusqu'ici rient trouvé de croustillant sur son « problème ». Mais cette visite inatendue à l'infimerie sonnait comme une bonne chose pour son enquête. Draco suivit donc Potter.

Harry enrta dans l'infirmerie et vit que Mme Pomfresh l'attendait assise à son bureau.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, allez vous assoir s'il vous plaît. »

Elle lui indiqua d'un signe de la main un lit sur lequel il alla s'assoir en restant silencieux.

Elle se releva alors et se dirigea vers lui.

« Je suis étonnée que vous soyez venu si rapidement... Enfin bon, je vais effectuer quelques test pour savoir comment votre « problème » a évolué. »

Harry aquiesça simplement et ferma les yeux pendant que Mme Pomfresh recitait quelques formule tout en agitant sa baguette. Cela dura cinq bonne minutes, ce qui parut une éternité pour Harry.

« Bien, vous devez voir de plus en plus flou n'est ce pas ? Bientôt vous allez voir du mal à distinguer les couleurs. Cela va plus rapidement que je ne l'aurait pensé... »

Harry soupira. Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà... Il écouta tout de même la suite.

« Bien, je reviens. Ne bougez pas »

Mme Pomfresh partit un instant et revint deux potions en main.

«J'aimerais, Mr Potter, et ceci est plus un ordre qu'un demande, que vous preniez cette potion qui devrais ralentir un peu votre « maladie », ainsi que cette deuxième potion qui elle devrait vous empêcher d'avoir des migraines, ce qui je pense vous arrive assez souvent. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux et prit enfin la parole

« Et si je ne veux ralentir ma maladie? Ralentir les choses n'arrangera pas le problème. »

« Effectivement, mais cela vous laissera la temps de reflechir avant d'arriver au point de non retour. Alors avalez cette potion et tout de suite et pas de discussion. »

Harry fit son plus beau regard noir à Mme Pomfresh mais but toutefois la potion d'une seule traite, puis la suivante de la même manière avant de déclarer:

« Voilà, je peux partir maintenant? »

« Oui Mr Potter, à la semaine prochaine. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Draco Malefoy avait donc suivi Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie et avait collé l'oreille contre la porte de manière parfaitement ridicule pour écouter l'échange entre l'infirmière et Potter. Peu de paroles lui étaient parvenues, mais il lui semblait avoir compris l'essentiel. Il avait entendu parler de « maladie» mais aussi de « flou » et de « migraines ».

Il décolla son oreille lorsqu'il fut question de potion à prendre, chose qui ne l'interessait plus. Il lui fallait maintenant assembler les pièces du puzzle pour trouve quelle « maladie » pouvait bien toucher Potter.

Draco partit donc dans ses pensées. Et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Potter lui était rentré dedans il y a quelques jours, pourquoi il avait mis du jus de citrouille sur son steak et pourquoi il était allé à l'infirmerie pour une problème de vision floue. Tout cela semblait clair maintenant: Potter était frappé de cécité!

« Potter devient aveugle ?! »

Draco avait lâché cette phrase semblant ne pas y croire lui même. Malheureusement pour lui Harry venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et se trouvait maintenant face à lui.

« Bravo Malefoy, tu as découvert mon secret, malheureusement pour toi ... Je vais devoir faire en sorte que tu l'oublies, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ailles le crier partout. »

Harry venait de sortir sa baguette, prêt à arrêter Malefoy si celui-çi decidait de s'échapper.

« Que... Quoi ?! Non mais tu es fou ! »

Malefoy s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre contenance avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus sûre.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas, Potter, que je vais te laisser me lancer un sort d'Oubliette comme ça juste parce que tu veux cacher ton problème. »

« C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, Malefoy »

Draco garda la silence un instant, refléchissant au problème.

« C'est tout de même une mesure un peu trop radicale, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas non, je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre découvre ça. »

« Hum, et si on faisait un pacte, un marché qui nous arrangera tous les deux ? »

Draco marqua une pause, laissant à Harry le temps de la refléction, avant de poursuivre.

« Tu ne me lances pas ce_ stupide_ sort d'oubliette... et je ne dis à personne ton secret, et je m'engage même si tu en as besoin -ce que je n'espère pas- à t'aider à le garder_secret_. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il était vraiment tenté d'utiliser ce sort malgré cette proposition. Il ne pouvait pas réellement faire confiance à cette fouine, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en même temps utiliser la force n'était pas la meilleure solution. Harry retint un soupire et reporta son attention sur Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

« D'accord. Mais seulement avec un pacte magique. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

« Et c'est réciproque. »

Harry et Draco signèrent donc un pacte magique les empêchant de ne pas tenir parole.

Harry ajouta tout de même, comme pour s'en convaicre lui même:

« Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Et il partit, loin de l'infirmerie et loin de Malefoy.

« C'est ce qu'on verra Potter... » Draco venait de chuchoter cette phrase en réponse à celle du Survivant. Il se mit alors lui aussi en marche, pestant contre son incapacité. Voilà qu'il venait de s'auto-empêcher de répendre une si bonne nouvelle. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Proposer un pacte.. un peu plus et il se traiterait d'idiot. C'est donc plutôt de mauvaise humeur que Draco retourna à sa salle commune.

* * *

Harry sétait rendu à la tour d'astronomie pour être un peu seul et souffler.

Les seuls personne au courant de son problème étaient l'infimière et Malefoy. Chose vraiment curieuse, voire totalement absurde. Bon l'infirmière peut-être pas. Mais Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, lui avait _proposé_ son aide, enfin façon de parler. Enfin au moins lui ne montrerait pas de pitié à son égard. Un regard moqueur de temps en temps peut-être, mais bientôt il ne le verrai plus, alors bon ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer. Harry se sentait plus que jamais seul face à son problème. Bon, après tout c'est ce qu'il avait voulu, être seul pour affronter cette maladie. Mais finalement cette solitude commençait à lui peser.

Harry resta encore un moment seul à profiter du calme avant de retourner à son dortoir, le couvre-feu ayant été dépassé depuis longtemps. Il avait même oublier d'aller manger... tant pis. Il alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Harry était adossé à un mur attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Snape pour son cours, il vit le chose la plus improbable, la plus hilarante et la plus... ridicule de sa vie. Severus Snape habillé d'une robe jaune. Non , il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible.

Harry se retint de rire tellement cela lui paraissait ridicule. Cela devait être un tour de ses yeux. L'infirmière l'avait prevenu qu'il risquait de confondre les couleurs. Mais là c'en était franchement amusant. Il se reprit alors et se redressa pour entrer dans la classe, mais malheureusement pour lui il se prit le pied dans un sac qui traînait à terre et qu'il n'avait pas vu, celui ci se fondant parfaitement dans le décor, surtout lorsque l'on voit flou. Il se prit donc le pied dans ce sac et tomba à la renverse sur ... Malefoy.

C'était la deuxième fois en même pas un mois. On aurait pu croire qu'il le faisait exprès si les deux personnes concernées ne connaissaient pas le réel problème.

« Potter... Tu pourrais faire attention ! »

Mais malgré ca, Malefoy était et resterait à jamais un petit con arrogant (ndb:Ouaaaah, Misa elle a écrit un gros mot). Harry se releva rapidement et chercha des yeux son sac qu'il avait fait tomber aussi. Le temps qu'il le retrouve et qu'il entre en classe, il ne restait plus de place libre... sauf au premier rang à côté de la fouine.

Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir.

« Mr Potter ! Vous êtes en retard ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Et voilà... La journée promettait d'être magnifique. Harry releva donc la tête vers le tableau et vit avec soulagement que la robe de Snape était redevenue noire, ce qui au moins l'empêcherait d'avoir un fou rire incontrôlé.

« Bien, nous allons ajourd'hui apprendre à confectionner un potion complexe, c'est pourquoi vous allez vous mettre par deux pour la réaliser. »

Harry grogna. Il allait être obligé de suporter Malefoy pendant deux longues heures. La potion à réaliser apparut donc sur la tableau.

« Va chercher les ingrédient Potter »

Harry se leva en silence, sans répondre et partit en quête des ingrédient necessaire. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa les ingrédient sur la table. Pendant ce temps Draco avait préparé le matériel.

Ils commencèrent donc la potion, Harry obéissant aux directive du Serpentard juqu'à ce que...

« en lamelle Potter, pas en poudre ! Tu est aveugle ou quoi ? »

Harry s'arrêta net à cette remarque.Il le faisit exprès ou quoi ?

« Ah oui pardon, j'oubliais, tu ne l'est pas ... encore. » Malefoy avait ajouté le dernier mot dans un chuchotement, pour que lui seul l'entende. Harry ferma douleureusement les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver. Surtout contre cette fouine qui ne le méritait pas.

La fin du cours se passa a peu près normalement, Harry toujours silencieux, et Draco donnant les directives à suivre pour confectionner et réussir la potion.

* * *

Tadammmm. Désolé encore. Ce chapitre est légèrement (très légèrement XD) plus long que les autres. J'espère m'être faite pardonner. La suite pour dans une semaine normalement.

Review? Même si je le mérite pas vraiment! Pleeeease (ndb: mais si chérie!)

Kisu


	5. 5 Une porte !

Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire farfelue dans laquele j'ai embarqué les petits personnages de JK Rowling (ndb: les pauvres... gnihi)

Sinon bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Presque à l'heure. Et comme j'ai fini de travailler pour le moment si l'envie m'en prend je publierai peut-être des chapitres en avance.

Bonne lecture.

--------------

_La fin du cours se passa a peu près normalement, Harry toujours silencieux, et Draco donnant les directives à suivre pour confectionner et réussir la potion._

_----------------_

J'ai cru voir ... un porte ?!

---

Cela faisait quelques jours que Harry ne venait plus dans la Grande Salle à tous les repas. Il prétendait aller manger dans les cuisines... Mais c'était faux. Lorsqu'il ne venait pas, il ne mangeait pas.

Draco l'observait et voyait bien que les choses allaient en s'empirant. Il essayait souvent de faire réagir Harry en lui lançant pique sur pique. Mais celui-ci n'y prêtait plus attention. Chose qui enérvait et vexait considérablement Draco. Saleté de Gryffondor ! A quoi en était-il réduit ? A s'inquiéter pour le plus idiot des Rouges et Or ! Pourquoi cet entêté ne voulait pas se faire soigner et surtout pourquoi n'en parlait t'il pas a ses _amis_ la belette et la sang de bourbe ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Un jour il était la vedette et disait tout à ses amis le lendemain il fuyait tout le monde pour être seul et se laisser gagner par la maladie.Et puis pourquoi était-il le seul à s'inquiéter pour Potter ? Draco ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Potter avait simplement touché sa curiosité. Rien de plus.

---

Aujourd'hui, Draco s'était levé du bon pied et il était plus que décidé a faire réagir Potter. Il allait le coincer et lui parler, le faire réagir coûte que coûte, il n'hésiterait pas à user de tous les moyens qui lui viendraient à l'esprit, il était un Serpentard après tout. La fin justifie les moyens. (Nda:Oh Chérie... Mon dieu ...Retour en arrière direction cours de Philosophie a cette simple phrase. Le bon vieux temps hein? Ndb: m'en parle pas mamour, j'en ai des palpitations rien que d'y repenser)

Draco se fit donc tout beau, comme toujours, impeccablement habillé, impeccablement coiffé. Tout le contraire de Potter en fait ... Toujours débraillé et décoiffé. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Draco était fier de son apparence. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle dans le but de prendre son petit déjeuner. Car ne l'oublions pas, quoiqu'il ait prévu de faire, rien n'était réellement envisageable avant d'avoir bu une voir deux ou trois tasses de thé (ndb: noir le thé hein). Une fois bien reveillé et réstauré, Draco partit en quête de Potter. Plus vite il l'aura secoué, mieux ce serait.

---

Nulle part. Il n'était nulle part. Draco avait parcouru tout le château, et il ne l'avait pas trouvé. A croire que le Survivant s'était volatilisé ! Le prince des Serpentards commençait à desespérer. Et puis pourquoi s'acharnait t'il ainsi à le trouver ? Il devrait s'en foutre royalement de sa sainteté Potter. Evidemment ca n'était pas si simple. Il l'obsédait. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve.

---

Trois heures plus tard, Draco n'avait plus une seule once de bonne humeur en lui. Tout s'était envolé au fur et à mesure de sa recherche de Potter. Il avait marché, marché, remarché encore et toujours sans jamais le trouver. Et là il était assis par terre dans un couloir. Heureusement qu'il était rare que des gens s'y promènent. Et puis d'un coup, il vit en face de lui une porte s'ouvrir. Il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait rien sur ce mur quelques secondes auparavant. Et pourtant une porte s'y trouvait maintenant et Potter apparut. Draco se releva rapidement, la bouche grande ouverte. Il se reprit bien vite et referma la bouche laissant échappa un froid et effrayant :

« Potter ...! »

---

« Potter ...! »

Ledit Potter releva alors la tête inutilement, tentant de voir qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais tout était noir et flou.

« D'où sors tu ?! »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Malefoy. Il soupira. Il venait encore lui chercher des noises et lui allait encore l'ignorer comme ces derniers temps.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entedu et sortit complètement de la Salle sur Demande. Mais il fut repoussé dedans si violemment qu'il tomba à terre.

---

Draco avait repoussé Harry dans la mystérieuse salle, voyant que celui-ci comptait partir en l'ignorant. Il y avait été un peu trop violemment. Tant pis. Ca lui apprendrait à le faire tourner en rond dans un immense château pendant des heures.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et la verouilla d'un sort, histoire d'avoir le temps de retenir Harry si celui-ci venait à vouloir s'échapper.

« Bon alors Potter... J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores. »

Draco lança un regard dur à Harry, même s'il svait que celui ci ne pourrait pas réellement le voir. En attendant sa réponse, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon très chaleureux, seulement éclairé par le feu de la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, un fauteuil, un gros tapis, une petit table et le cheminée. Aucune fenêtre.

Cet endroit bien que confortable était également assez effrayant. Il semblait vide et triste.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de Potter, Draco reporta son attention sur lui, qui s'était simplement contenté de s'asseoir par terre après sa chute.

Draco fut enervé par son manque de réaction et son silence. Il se retint pourtant de s'enerver et retenta un nouvelle approche, plus calme mais toujours aussi froide

« Potter ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Une ange passa, un deuxième, une troisième, puis toute une ribambelle de petit angelots.. mais toujours rien, pas de réponse, pas de geste ni même de regard qui pourrait lui être adressé.

Nouvel essai, Draco s'agenouilla auprès de Harry et adoucit un peu sa voix.

« Potter.. Pourrais tu sortir de ton mutisme et me repondre s'il te plaît ? »

Il vit le survivant tressaillir, mais toujours aucun regard ni aucune parole. La « violence » ne le faisait pas réagir. Draco allait essayer la douceur et la gentillesse, même si cela lui coûtait cher d'agir ainsi vis à vis de son «ennemi ».

Il se rapprocha de Harry et prit délicatement son menton dans sa fine main pour le faire lever le regard vers lui, ainsi il ne pourrait plus faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il resta cependant silencieux, observant le regard presque vide et surtout triste du Gryffondor.

Tout un tas de question se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi se laissait t-il si facilement gagner pas sa cécité, il ne voulait pas se battre, il laissait son regard mourir petit à petit sans même tenter de le raviver.

Après quelques instant de calme, Potter prit enfin la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Oh enfin une réaction ! Draco en aurait presque sauté de joie. Presque.

«Je voulais te faire réagir dans un premier temps. Ce qui semble réussi. »

Sa voix était toujours calme et douce. Et cela sembla gêner le rouge et or qui détourna de nouveau la tête.

« Et puis je voulais te parler. Te dire que je trouve franchement ton attitude idiote. Pourquoi ne luttes-tu pas ? Tu te laisse abbattre si facilement. » ( Nda : larme à l'oeil ... Ca devient niais mon dieu XD ndb: t'inquiète chérie, on aime ça le niais)

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Parce que justement j'en ai marre de lutter ! Je n'ai fait que ça pendant des années. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus envie de lutter, je veux juste vivre tranquillement même si pour ça je dois perdre la vue ! »

Un énorme silence suivit cette déclaration. Effectivement, vu sous cet angle ses raison étaient plutôt bonnes. Et pourtant... Draco ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement. Il voulait convaincre Potter de se faire soigner, et il y arriverait !

« Et tu crois que ca t'apporte la tranquilité? Tu t'exiles, tu fuis tout le monde, tu te caches dans le mutisme. Ca n'est pas ça la tranquillité. Tu profite de ton problème pour t'en ajouter d'autres et vivre malheureux. Tu ne vis même pas, tu te laisses abattre par la cécité. Tu t'éteins en même temps que tes yeux !» (Nda : draco Psychologue? Pourquoi pas XD ndb: bêta coinçée avec une image perturbante de Drago à barbichette avec un calepin à côté d'un sofa)

Draco se stoppa cette phrase. Il avait tout dit sans réflechir. Tout ça était sorti tout seul, il avait été sincère et avait réellement laisser sa pensée s'exprimer. Et il venait de comprendre ses mots en même temps que Harry. Il aurait presque laissé echapper un « oops » ...

Comme il s'y attendait, le silence répondit à ses mots. Mais un silence pesant et désagréable. Draco savait qu'il avait raison, mais il y avait peut être était un peu fort en disant cela d'un coup, sans prendre de gants. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y aller si brutalement, surtout qu'il venait à peine de faire sortir Harry de son silence. Voilà qu'il avait seulement réussi à l'y replonger.

Draco se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Un long silence s'intalla. Draco n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau la voix de Harry.

« Tu as raison ... »

En entendant ça il crut d'ailleurs avoir rêvé. Potter disait qu'il avait raison ? Il était devenu fou ? Bon c'était vrai qu'il avait raison, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter le dise et l'admette si rapidement.

Il laissa échapper alors une phrase très peu intelligente, ce qui lui arrivait bien trop souvent en la présence de Potter.

« Que ... Quoi ? J'ai cru mal entendre ... »

Potter venait de se lever et de se poser devant lui pour dire à nouveau.

« Tu as raison ... »

Draco bloqua de nouveau à l'entente de la phrase, avant de se reprendre et de dire d'un air suffisant.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ... » (ndb: tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça. Quelqu'un qui pourrait bien être moi)

On ne le changera jamais... Harry cependant ne sembla pas prendre en compte cette phrase et ajouta d'un air perdu et peu assuré:

« Et je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ... »

---

Fin de chapiiiitre. Un peu sadique ? Oui je l'avoue. Ca fait du bien de temps en temps .

Alors impressions ? Une petit review please ?

Kisu


	6. 6 Un gentil dragon blond

Note de l'auteur: Regarde sa lampe magique et la frotte. Gentil petit Geni transforme moi en Jk Rowling ! Comment ca c'est pas possible ! Maiiisssss euh. Bon ben il n'y a que le scénario qui m'apartient ! Dommage TT

A part ca j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Désolé pour le retard. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------

_« Et je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ... » _

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------

_**J'ai cru voir ... Un gentil Dragon Blond. **_

---------- ---------- ---------- --------

Draco resta sans voix à cette phrase. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Potter lui demanderait de l'aide et qu'il aurait envie de l'aider ... Il aurait sûrement envoyer cette personne à Saint Mangouste pour des problèmes d'ordre psychologique.

Un long silence suivit donc les mots de harry avant que Draco ne prenne la peine de répondre

« De mon aide ? Moi ? Tu débloque complètement mon pauvre. Coment est-ce que _moi_, Draco Malefoy, je pourrais te venir en aide ! On ne fait que s'insulter, et se battre. Je vois pas en quoi je pourrais donc t'aider ! »

Potter sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre, cherchant apparement ses mots.

« C'est_ toi _qui m'a ouvert les yeux, humphf, façon de parler sur ma « stupidité » face a mon problème, tu semble donc le plus qualifier pour m'aider à me reprendre en main et a me battre ! Non ? »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Un silence pesant pendant lequel draco et Harry s'observaient sans oser reprendre la parole. Et puis après un long moment, Harry détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Draco lui attendit, debout sembla pris dans ses pensées. Il semblait partagé. D'un côté aidé Potter était impenssable, lui son ennemi de toujours... Et pourtant, il avait envie de l'aider. Il avait envie de jouer un rôle dans la vie du survivant. Il avait besoin d'exister dans sa vie. Même si ce n'était plus de la même manière qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas être sipmplement ignoré par Potter. ET puis après tout, qui de mieux que lui pourrait el faire réagir face a son problème. Qui de mieux que lui pourait le contrarier au point qu'il en vienne à se battre contre ca cécité ? Qu ide mieux que lui pouvait faire en sorte que Potter garde de sa vivcité et de sa hargne?Ses amis ? Peut être ... Mais c'était à lui que harry demandait de l'aider !

C'est sur cette pensée que Draco sembla sortir de son immobilité. Il s'approcha doucement de Potter et s'agenouilla a coté de lui. Il observa un instant les flammes dans la cheminée avant de poser son regard sur Harry. Il l'observa quelques minutes passant de ses cheveux à ses yeux vert, puis à son petit nez, à ses lèvres avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Il se perdit dans sa comptempla et ce ne fut que lorsque harry tourna sa tête vers lui qu'il sembla en sortir. Pris en flagrant délit, ses joues se colorènt légèrement. Draco fut content que Potter ne puisse pas voir cela, un Malefoy qui rougit ... Impensable, et même si Potter s'en était rendu compte ... Draco aurait sûrement tout nier en bloque . Par fierté evidemment.

Draco decida alors qu'il était peut être temps de prendre la parole.

« Hum ... je veux bien t'aider... » Il avait dit cela d'une toute petite voix, très basse. Après tout admettre qu'il voulait bien aider quelqu'un n'était pas une chose facile pour lui.

Harry reporta son regard sur les flammes tout en murmurant un « merci ».

---------- ---------- ----------

Le lendemain aux yeux de tous rien n'avait changé... Mais pour Draco et Harry, les choses avaient évoluer. Pendant toutes ses heures de cours, draco avait reflechit à un plan pour parvenir a son but. Un plan pour aider Potter.

Lui et Potter n'avaient pas parler de toute la journée.

Draco avait besoin de reflechir sur la démarche à suivre.

Harry lui , bien qu'il ai admit avoir besoin d'aide , n'avait pas envie d'aller à la rencontre de Draco. Il ressentait toujours ce besoin d'être seul. Admettre avoir besoin d'aide ne signifie pas commencer à lutter. Harry n'avait toujours pas envie de lutter. Logiquement, ce serait Draco qui le pousserait à lutter. Et il attendrait que celui le fasse. Il évita donc tout le monde toute la journée et n'alla même pas manger. Rien n'avait vraiment changé... pas encore.

Et pourtant, harry avait beaucoup penser à draco pendant la journée. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Draco avait agit gentillement vis à vis de lui. Bon sa nature avait repris le dessus , mais il avait était gentil et doux. Et puis il y avait eu ce frisson. Ce frisson qui le hantait. Ca n'avait pas était un frisson d'horreur, ni de degout. Mais un frisson agréable, un peu gênant mais agréable. Et sans vraiment en avoir conscience, harry avait éviter Draco toute la journée, mais après tout cela avait du passé inaperçu vu qu'il évitait tout le monde...

--------- ---------- ----------

Le soir venu harry s'était refugier encore une fois dans la salle sur demande.

Draco lui mit un certain temps avant de retrouver l'endroit où était apparut cette porte. Et à vrai dire même s'il avait retrouvé cette endroit... Il ne savait pas comment faire appraitre cette porte ni même comment penetrer dans cette pièce. C'est donc un peu deptité qu'il retourna dans sa chambre pour paufiner son « plan ».

---------- ---------- ----------

Le lendemain matin, Draco fit son possible pour choper Potter. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Si celui ci continuait à l'eviter il allait etre difficile de l'aider. Ce n ut qu'à l'heure du diner qu'il le vit et qu'il put l'attrapper let l'emporter dans une salle de cours vide pour lui parler. Il verrouilla la port et jet aun sort de silence .. des fois qu'un curieux passe par là.

« Tu ne me rend pas la tâche plus facil Potter ! Ca serait bien que tu arrête de me fuir, que tu arrête de fuir tout le monde en fait. »

Draco attendit une réponse à ses aproles mais rien ne vint. Potter était encore retourné dans son mutisme. Les choses n'allaient vraiment pas être simples. Il se rappela alors que la dernière fois c'était grâce a la gentilesse et la doucur qu'il avait eut une réaction. Il fallait donc qu'il garde cela à l'exprit et qu'il mette de côté son sale caractère pour être gentil comme un agneau avec le petit survivant. Il soupira et laisa échappa dans un mumure :

« Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai accepeter de t'aider ... »

Il se reprit et adoucit sa voix

« Bon Potter, il va falloir qu'on instaure un plan, tout d'abord il faudrait que tu m'explique comment on entre dans _cette _pièce. »

Harry murmura alors un simple « la salle sur demande ?. »

« Je suppose oui ... »

Il resta silencieux un moment semblant se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non de m'en parler mais finalement sa petit voix incertaine se fit entendre

« Il suffit de passer trois fois devant en passant à ce que l'on veut y trouver pour qu'elle apparaisse. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

un hochement de tête repondir a me question legèrement inutile. Et bien au moins c'ets pas compliqué !

« J'ai decider de mettre en place quelques règles dont nous discuterons plus amplement ce soir dans cette salle. Mais al première que tu va appliquer immédiatement est qu'il faut que tu ailemanger dans al grande salle à tous les repas. Sur ce, a ce soir Potter. Et arrête de te cacher. »

Draco sortit alors de la salle et alla manger, esperant que Potter suive ce qu'il avait dit.

--------- ---------- ----------

Le soir venu, Draco se rendit à la salle sur demande et au bout de plusieurs tentive, il réussit à faire apparaître la porte. Il penetra dans la pièce et ne vit pas de Potter en vue. Bizarre. Il décida d'attendre un peu. La pièce était legèrement differente. Bien que sensiblement identique à celle qu'ill avait vu lorsqu'il y avait trouvé Potter, celle ci semblait plus chalereuse et moins glauque. Il s'instala alors sur le canapé et ferma les yeux en attendant l'arrivé du survivant.

Il attendit assez longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il du se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper de remarque quant a cette attende. Il n'avait pas envie defaire fuir le pauvre petit Gryffondor. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour trouver Potter adosser contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, semblant reticent à s'approcher de lui . Oula ca allait vraiment être très difficile. Draco soupira et fit un signe de la main pour que harry approche. Celui ci sembla hesiter avant de se redreser et d'avancer de quelques pas sans pour autant vraiment s'approcher ( alors là chérie j'ia un problème je trouve pas d'autre mot pour remplacer cela alors si tu voulais bien combler cette lacune de mon cerveau ce serait fort aimable ! merci).

Drao ne fit toujours aucune remarque il attendit un peu avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce mais fatigué.

« J'ai mis en place quelques règles pour toi , Potter. Comme celle que je t'ai annoncer ce midi , elle sont simple mais si tu veux que je t'aide vraiment, il va falloir les suivre correctement. »

Il fit une pause pour observer le brun s'attardant un instant sur son visage fermé et triste. Il retint un nouveau soupir et se forca à continuer même si il aurait aimer voir un peu de plus de réaction sur le visage du survivant.

« Tout d'abord comme je te l'ait dit, il te faudra manger, à tous les repas. Arrête de te laisse deperir et de sauter les repas, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Draco marqua un nouvelle pause agacer par le « comportement » de Potter.

« Aproche Potter, viens t'asseoir pour m'ecouter, tu m'agace à rester debout. »

Le rouge et or s'avanca tout doucement et s'assit à l'autre bout du fauteil sans parler ni même le regarder. Draco continua

« Il faut ensuite que tu parle de ton problème à au moins une personne qui t'est proche. Cela te sera je pense d'une grande aide d'en parler a quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

Harry réagit à cette phrase, il releva la tête brusquement, apparament effrayé de devoir en parler à quelqu'un mais il ne dit rien.

« Je viendrais avec toi à ta prochaine visite à 'infirmerie pour voir ce qu'il est possible de faire pour te soigner. »

Harry aquiesca simplement.

« Je pense que cela suffira pour le moment, on verra le reste plus tard. Cela te convient ? »

Harry aquiesça de nouveau tout en laissant échapper un timide

« D'accord » avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du feu crepitant dans la cheminée.

Draco lui se perdit non pas dans la contemplation du feu mais dans celle du petit brun assis à ses côtés. Il se surprit à détailler longuement son visage, si fin et si beau. Il avait envie de le toucher, de caresser cette joue qui semblait si douce. Il s'attarda même longuement sur ses lèvres si appétissante, qu'il eut envie d'embrasser et de gouter. Et puis il revint sur terre alors qu'iol allait tendre la bras pour toucher la peau si blanche du survivant.

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelquechose clochait. Il n'était pas censer penser cela, ni même réagir ainsi. Il soupira fortement et se mit à observer les flammes dansant dans la cheminée. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi mais quand il sortit de son observation, Harry s'était assoupit. Il sourit en le voyant, simplement attendrit par cette vision si sereine du survivant.

Il se leva dans le but de retrouver sa chambre et son lit si douillet . Il se dirigea alors doucement vers la porte avant de se retourner. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couverture pour couvrir le gryffondor endormit. Il soupira et sortit de la salle le plus silencieusement possible pour lui aussi rejoindre Morphée et el pays des songes.

---------- ---------- ----------

Voilaaaa. Chapitre terminé. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je sais pas trop pourquoi, il ne me plaisait pas, mais bon la derière partie compense. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A bientôt pour la suite qui j'espère ne mettra pas autant de temps pour arriver 

Une petit review ? Please ?

Kisu


	7. 7 Un gros toutou noir

Note de l'auteur : Et non je ne suis toujours pas J.K. Rowling. Dommage. Donc tout lui appartient, sauf l'histoire que j'écris.

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre écrit sur mon nouveau pc (hourra), pour vous ça ne change rien mais pour moi un peu, si, quand même. Bref en avant pour de nouvelles aventures. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont mes amies !

Note de la bêta: hourra mes amis lecteurs, votre auteure favorite a mis des majuscules à Salle sur Demande (presque à chaque fois, quoi) sans que j'ai besoin de râler (pas que je râle hein, non, moi jamaaaaiiiis)! Voilà. Et y'a Sirius aussi. C'est toujours bien quand y'a Sirius. Héhé.

---------- ---------- ----------

J'ai cru voir ...Un gros toutou noir ?!

---------- ---------- ----------

Harry avait fini par s'endormir dans la Salle sur Demande, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de se trouver là-bas au réveil. Cependant, il fut étonné de sentir un douce couverture étendue sur lui et se demanda comment celle-ci était arrivée là. Etrange. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait eu la veille une discussion avec Draco.

Le Serpentard avait mis en place des règles qu'il devait suivre. Harry se rappela tout d'abord de la plus difficile à mettre en place pour lui : parler de son problème a quelqu'un de proche. Il se redressa sur la canapé et se mit à refléchir à qui il pourrait bien se confier sans trop de difficultés... Hum, Ron et Hermione, non, trop dur, l'un gaffeur et l'autre limite mère poule, sans parler des remontrances... Non ça serait vraiment trop infernal.

Dumbledore ? Non plus. D'autant plus que ça ne l'étonnerait pas que le directeur soit déjà au courant d'une manière ou d'un autre. Un des membres de la famille Weasley ? Bof, dans cette famille les secrets se dévoilent un peu vite, non ? Ohhh ! Mais oui, Sirius... Son parrain. Pourquoi n'y avait t'il pas pensé plus tôt ? Sûrement parce que celui-ci, libre depuis peu, avait décidé de partir en voyage avec Remus en amoureux. Il allait devoir le contacter.

Sur cette pensée plutôt joyeuse, il se leva et se rendit à sa tour pour se changer avant le début des cours.

---------- ---------- ----------

Après sa discussion avec Potter, Draco était retourné à sa chambre. Il s'était alors rapidement couché, mais n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé le sommeil. Il s'était donc levé tôt et était d'une humeur massacrante. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il ne vit pas Harry dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Foutu Potter, incapable de suivre trois toutes petites règles. Il n'allait tout de même pas aller le chercher chaque matin et lui donner la becquée devant tout le monde ? Draco finit rapidement son thé et sa tartine à la confiture de poire et se leva en quête du specimen Potter, histoire de lui passer un bon savon.

---------- ---------- ----------

Harry avait prit une douche rapide et s'était habillé. Il s'était ensuite directement dirigé vers la volière pour écrire et envoyer sa lettre à son parrain. Un fois arrivé sur place il se mit au travail.

_« Sirius, _

_J'espère que tes vacances avec Remus se passent bien et que la France vous plaît. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ton voyage. Tu me manques beaucoup._

_En fait ... je t'écris dans un but précis. Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant ce voyage en amoureux, mais j'aimerais si c'est possible te voir rapidement pour te parler de quelque chose d'assez important. _

_J'attends ta réponse avec hâte. Tendrement,_

_Harry »_

Il ne relut pas sa lettre, ne préférant pas voir le carnage, effectivement a cause de sa baisse de vue, il n'écrivait plus droit et sa lettre devait ressembler à un gribouillis d'enfant qui vient à peine d'apprendre à écrire, ou alors à celui d'un médecin. Peut être qu'il aurait dû demander de l'aide à Draco pour pouvoir écrire correctement. L'envoyer ainsi risquait d'inquiéter son parrain. Il hésita. Il la mit dans sa poche, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Malefoy avant de l'envoyer. Il redescendit alors et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours en attendant la sonnerie. Il avait Métamorphose aujourd'hui, avec les Serpentard, chose d'ailleurs un peu étrange, mais bon, comme ça il pourrait rapidement parler de sa lettre à Draco. Tiens, depuis quand l'appelait-il Draco dans sa tête ? ...

Harry pénétra dans la salle de cours et alla s'asseoir a côté de Neville, qui était seul. Il le salua rapidement d'un signe de tête alors que le professeur entrait dans la salle. Aujourd'hui était un cours pratique, Harry allait devoir être drôlement vigilant pour ne pas s'attirer de regards curieux en loupant sa métamorphose. Heureusement tout se passa à peu près bien, si ce n'est que Harry avait failli transformer le chignon du professeur au lieu de sa plume, mais Neville l'avait en quelque sort sauvé en le bousculant.

A la fin du cours, Harry prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, espérant avoir le temps de parler a Draco. Malheureusement celui ci était sortit bien avant lui, accompagné de toute sa cour. Tans pis... Ce serait pour plus tard. Il avait encore cours, Histoire de la magie ... Ca allait être super. Il allait s'endormir en moins de deux. Il soupira et se rendit à sa prochaine salle, repensant à la lettre qu'il devait envoyer.

---------- ---------- ----------

Le repas de midi arriva bien plus rapidement que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Il se rendit alors comme tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre un semblant de repas. Il dut se forcer à manger, parce qu'il n'avait pas faim... Mais Draco lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il se nourisse... Alors il le faisait. Il sortit de table bien avant tout le monde et se rendit comme toujours à la Salle du Demande, esperant secrètement que Draco vienne le voir... un peu.

Il était deux heure moins vingt lorsque Draco pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait bien vu que Harry était venu manger et se doutait que celui ci l'attendait dans cette fameuse salle. Il était donc venu, pour lui montrer qu'il avait été attentif à ses efforts. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, celle ci était dans le noir presque complet, il n'y avait que quelques braises qui diffusaient une douce lumière. Harry était assis au pied du canapé en train de somnoler mais lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir il s'était relevé rapidement et affichait un petit sourire timide, apparemment content de voir Draco.

Ce denier lui rendit son sourire et avança vers lui.

« Tu n'est pas venu manger ce matin ... Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux, honteux.

« J'ai oublié ... »

Draco l'observa un instant avant de dire:

« Et quelle est la raison de cet oubli ? »

Un silence s'installa avant que Harry ne dise d'une toute petite voix:

« J'étais parti à la volière pour envoyer ça... » et il sortit la lettre qu'il avait écrite à son parrain.

Draco hésita puis prit la lettre et la lut. Il reporta alors son regard gris sur Harry.

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé ? »

Harry répondit d'une toute petit voix hésitante

« Je voulais te la montrer avant ... J'avais peur de l'envoyer comme ça, si mal écrite... »

Draco sourit et répondit :

« Moi je pense qu'il faut l'envoyer ainsi, au moins il verra qu'il y a un problème. »

« ... »

--------- ---------- ----------

Il était vingt heures, la journée était presque finie, mais pas pour Draco, qui devait encore rejoindre Harry dans la Salle sur Demande. Aucun « rendez-vous » n'avait été donné mais cela semblait évident pour Draco comme pour Harry. Après avoir parlé de la lettre, Draco avait presque « félicité » Harry d'avoir mangé le midi, puis ils s'étaient séparés pour retourner en cours.

Draco avait décidé de finir son devoir de Potions avant d'aller rejoindre Harry, comme ça il pourrait aller se coucher directement en revenant. Ce fut donc une demi heure plus tard qu'il partit pour la salle la plus mystérieuse du château.

---------- --------- ----------

Harry avait essayé de suivre le premier cours de l'après midi, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un bon petit moment. Ces dernières semaines il avait eu le droit a plusieurs remontrances de la part de chacun de ses professeurs, mais cela ne l'avait pas fait réagir. Il n'écoutait même plus ses « amis », les laissant parler sans les écouter, il continuait son chemin, regardait par terre, toujours. Il avait mis en place une sorte de « filtre » qui lui permettait d'ignorer tout ou presque... En ce moment il ne voyait que Draco, mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur cela, si non ça deviendrait également un nouveau problème, comme si il n'en avait pas assez pour le moment ...

Après sa journée de cours, Harry s'était de nouveau rendu à la volière, lettre en main et bien décidé à l'envoyer à son parrain. Chose faite, il était allé manger un peu, puis était retourné à la Salle sur Demande.

---------- ---------- ----------

Draco pénétra doucement dans la pièce. Harry était comme à son habitude assis sur le tapis, contre le canapé, devant le feu. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait détendu. Draco s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le canapé, non loin du rouge et or. Il resta un petit moment à laisser son regard aller du feu à Harry, des cheveux de Harry à ses yeux, à son nez, à sa bouche, à son menton... avant de fermer les yeux lui même tout en soupirant discrètement.

« Potter ? »

Draco avait dit cela dans un murmure et sur un ton tendre.

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu as envoyé la lettre ? »

Harry aquiesça.

La soirée se passa doucement, dans un silence presque complet.

Draco était resté longtemps, savourant ce moment de calme entre eux avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour dormir.

Harry, lui, avait encore une fois dormi dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était en quelque sorte devenu sa chambre, son lieu de serénité, _leur_ lieu de sérénité.

---------- ---------- ----------

Deux jours plus tard, les choses étaient relativement pareilles. Harry faisait des effort pour être present à chaque repas et pour manger un peu, sans pour autant adopter de nouveau un appétit normal, mais il ne parlait toujours pas à ses amis. Il essayait d'être plus attentif en cours mais n'y arrivait pas souvent... Tous les soirs, Draco venait lui tenir compagnie et lui parler un peu... mais lui ne parlait presque pas.

Mais Harry était presque content ce jour là. Le matin alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, il avait reçu une lettre. Pas n'importe quelle lettre, une réponse de son parrain qui lui disait qu'il viendrait dans trois jours à Poudlard pour le voir. Alors Harry était content, enfin... autant qu'il pouvait l'être.

---------- ----------- -----------

Les trois jours passèrent très lentement pour Harry, il n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de son parrain. Avec Draco, ils avaient décidé qu'il devait parler seul avec son parrain pour le mettre au courant de tout, de son problème de vue, du fait qu'il n'en ait parlé a personne sauf Draco, du fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler avec les autres ni même avec ses amis.

Le matin tant attendu arriva enfin; Harry était assis sur les marches devant le château et attendait son parrain qui devait arriver dans quelques minutes, vu qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez vous à dix heure.

Quelque minutes plus tard on vit arriver un gros chien noir au poil lustré et parfaitement bien peigné. Harry se précipita vers le chien et se mit à pleurer, versant toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées jusqu'ici. Pris au dépourvu, Sirius reprit forme humaine pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ils avaient au départ décidé d'être discrets pour cette visite mais en voyant son filleul ainsi, Sirius en avait oublié leur accord.

Il avait bien vu qu'il y avait un problème, avec la lettre si mal écrite et si... vide, mais maintenant qu'il tenait un Harry pleurant dans ses bras il se dit que cela devait être bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Il allaient avoir une longue et sérieuse conversation...

---------- ---------- ----------

Voilà. Chapitre vraiment en retard... Désolé ! mais je vais essayer d'ecrire la suite vite. merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic malgré mon retard ! je vous aime o

Kisu

Des review ? Pour me motiver?


	8. 8 une bouche bien rouge

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'en servir crapuleusement pour calmer mes pulsion de Yaoïste. 

Note de l'auteure: Comme promis, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire; les choses avançent ! 

Bonne lecture !

---------- ---------- ----------

_Mais seul des sanglots lui répondirent. Il essaya donc de le réconforter pour le moment, ils parleraient ensuite. _

---------- ---------- ----------

**J'ai cru voir ... une bouche bien rouge !**

---------- ---------- ----------

Harry et Sirius s'étaient ensuite promenés dans le parc en parlant de choses banales. Toute la matinée s'était passée ainsi. Le midi, ils s'étaient rendus aux cuisines et avaient mangé un peu. Puis ils était retournés dans le parc, vers le lac. Une fois arrivés au bord ils s'étaient assis et avait regardé l'eau en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide a parler.

« Sirius...»

«Oui ?»

«Je...» Harry baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Enfin ce qu'il en voyait. Sirius attendit patiemment qu'il continue. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. 

Il entendit alors un sanglot. Harry pleurait de nouveau... Il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. 

«Harry, dis moi ce qu'il se passe...Tu m'inquiètes là ...»

Un long silence seulement emplis de sanglots prit place jusqu'à ce que Harry se calme un peu et dise d'une toute petite voix très peu assurée.

« Je... je... perds la vue.»

Harry sentit Sirius se tendre à ses cotés. Il allait le rejeter. Il allait le regarder avec pitié. Il ferma douleureusement les yeux attendant que Sirius parle, lui en était maintenant devenu incapable. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il sentit alors les bras de son parrain se reserrer autour de lui

«Oh Merlin, pourquoi il faut toujours que ce genre de choses t'arrive à _toi._..» Sa voix semblait incertaine... Comme si... il allait pleurer. Il entendit Sirius inspirer pronfondément comme pour se calmer avant de continuer.

«Et tu as été voir un médecin ? On peut faire quelque chose ?»

Harry se nicha un peu plus contre son parrain tout en secouant negativement la tête. Puis il murmura:

«Je ... je ne voulais pas me faire soigner...»

Il étouffa un sanglot avant de continuer d'une petit voix. 

«Madame Pomfresh est au courant... mais ... c'est pas elle qui m'a convaincue...»

Sirius écoutait avec attention.

«De te faire soigner ? Qui alors ?»

Harry sembla hésiter ... 

«Malefoy» 

Le nom du serpentard avait été murmuré si bas que Sirius crut mal entendre.

\/p>

«Draco Malefoy !»

«Oui... Il m'a ... «convaincu» d'arrêter de me morfondre ...et ... et de me faire soigner.»

Sous le coup de la suprise, Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche dans une expression qui aurait fait honneur à un poisson laveur de carreaux. Malefoy ? Ce fils de Mangemort avait ... aidé son Harry ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait du mal à définir si les intention de ce Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvaises, si cela faisait parti d'un plan machiavélique ou s'il avait vraiment fait cela sans arrières pensées. Hum... Il y réflechirait plus tard.

« C'est ... plutôt étonnant de sa part...»

Harry releva un peu la tête pour ajouter:

« Et c'est une idée à lui ... Que je te fasse venir pour en parler.»

Harry marqua une pause en fermant les yeux avant d'ajouter:

«Il fallait d'après lui que j'en parle... à au moins... une personne...quelqu'un de proche.»

Sirius sembla réflechir avant d'ajouter d'une voix reconfortante

«Et il a eu raison. Tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi... Il faut te confier. Mais pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé à Ron et Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec eux ?»

Harry prit un instant pour réflechir. 

« Non. Enfin si ... Je pensais que je meritais de perdre la vue... Je n'avais plus envie de me battre...Donc j'ai caché mon problème ... et je me suis éloigné d'eux...»

«Harry ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! Personne ne mérite ça ! Encore moins toi ... Tu mérites d'avoir une vie normale d'adolescent, pas ça.»

Il inspira doucement et pris le menton de Harry dans sa main pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui. 

«Tu devrais leur en parler. Bientôt.»

Harry baissa le regard. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Sirius changea alors de sujet, il lui raconta son voyage avec Remus qu'Harry écouta avec attention. 

La fin de journée arriva trop rapidement selon Harry qui n'avait plus passé une aussi bonne journée depuis longtemps. Draco avait eu raison. 

«Je reviendrais toutes les semaines te voir, Harry. Je pense que cela nous fera du bien , à tous les deux. Je t'ai un peu délaissé depuis que je suis libre... Mais je vais me rattrapper ! La semaine prochaine, j'espère que Malefoy viendra un peu nous tenir compagnie. J'aimerais lui parler !»

« D'accord ! Je le lui dirai. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il vienne. Personne ne sait qu'il m'aide à part toi. J'ai hâte d'etre à la semaine prochaine.»

Et après un câlin Sirius était reparti. 

---------- ---------- ----------

Draco avait passé sa journée a flâner dans le château en se demandant si tout allait bien se passer pour Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à se sermonner sur ses pensées, qu'il trouvait trop gentilles, envers le Gryffondor. Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Blaise, son seul véritable ami... Même si celui ci avait tendance à mal tenir sa langue sur certaines choses. 

Lui aussi avait une problème depuis qu'il avait vu que Potter allait mal et les problèmes ne se résolvaient pas facilement seul, en parler permettait de voir les choses sous un autre angle, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait poussé Harry en à parler à un proche. En revanche, il avait pensé qu'il en parlerait à ses amis la sang de bourbe et la belette... mais non... Il avait choisi son parrain. Draco soupira, il avait hâte d'être au soir pour de nouveau voir Harry et profiter de sa présence. 

---------- ---------- ----------

Après le départ de son parrain, Harry s'était rendu dans la grande salle, car c'était l'heure du diner. Il avait picoré quelques aliments, mais avait surtout revâssé. Il repassait en boucle les moment de cette journée, qu'il avait beaucoup appreciée bien qu'elle ait été forte en émotions. Il resta donc presque une heure assis à picorer pris dans ses pensées. 

Lorsqu'il arriva à la Salle sur Demande, Harry fut surpris d'y trouver Draco déjà assis sur le canapé. Il fut d'ailleur tellement surpris que lorsqu'il avança il ne fit pas assez attention au tapis et se prit le pied dedans. 

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, cela depend du point de vue, Draco le rattrappa à temps et le serra contre lui. 

--------- ---------- ----------

Draco avait longtemps observé Harry le repas. Il l'avais trouvé bien pensif et se demandait si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il le saurait bien assez tôt lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais Harry n'avait pas bougé une demi-heure plus tard, si bien que Draco décida de s'y rendre avant lui pour profiter un peu du calme et de la sérénité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette étrange pièce. 

Il était totalement aborbé par ses pensées remplies de petit brun aux yeux verts lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il allait le saluer gentiment mais n'en eut pas le temps. Harry venait de se prendre le pied dans le tapis, et lui venait de le rattrapper pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait simplement eu un bon reflexe, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et puis le serrer dans ses bras, c'était simplement un geste normal lorsqu'on rattrappe quelqu'un, non ? 

En revanche, cette soudaine attraction pour ses lèvres rouge... pas tout à fait normal... 

Draco se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la bouche d'Harry. Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouge et or. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de son geste et se recula, laissant tomber Harry à coté de lui sur le canapé tout en rougissant. 

---------- --------- ---------

Harry croyait qu'il était à l'origine de ce baiser, il avait tourné la tête au moment où Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et sa vision était drôlement floue ce soir... Si bien qu'il croyait que ce baiser était de sa faute. Harry rougit lui aussi.

« P...p... pardon. C'était pas... voulu»

Non pour lui, c'était accidentel... Et pourtant il avait drôlement apprécié ce contact qui s'était interrompu un peu trop rapidement.

---------- ---------- ---------

Draco fut un peu soulagé lorsqu'il entendit Harry s'excuser. Le gryffondor croyait qu'il était à l'origine de ce baiser, alors qu'en fait... c'était de sa faute à lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ! L'embrasser... Il était devenu fou...

---------- ---------- ----------

Une petite review ? Pleeeeasse

A bientôt ! 

MisaKutsuki


End file.
